


How'd that get there?

by NepNomerz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepNomerz/pseuds/NepNomerz
Summary: Matt woke up to a strange feeling.
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Matt groaned as he woke up, last week had been tiring from all of the parties he and his friends went to. He couldn't even remember what happened after they got home. Still, Matt got up and started walking to the kitchen when he started to feel... Funny... His vision was moving, his stomach was twisting and his body started to feel icky. Matt groaned and quickly rushed to the bathroom, putting one hand over his mouth and hugging the wall. The second he made it into the bathroom he didn't bother to close the door, he just needed to get whatever was forcing its way up his throat out.

Tom so happened to pass right by and heard what was happening. He turned his head and looked at Matt, concerned with his wellbeing. "Matt, are you okay?" Matt groaned and lifted his head a bit. "No...." Matt looked back down at the toilet and threw up more. Tom went into the bathroom "You need anything? Antacid?" Matt groaned and got up, flushing the toilet. "I need to go to the hospital..." Matt grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth, throwing it away and heading to the car. That's when Edd and tord noticed Matt. "Matt, is something wrong?"

"Edd, I need you to drive me to the hospital." Matt said, groaning and rubbing his head. "You feeling okay?" "No! I'm not feeling okay! I'm feeling terrible, why do you think I even asked in the first place!?" Edd looked at Matt in shock while Tord was smiling in disbelief, did Matt really just snap at them? Matt then retaliated. "I-im sorry, I don't know what happened there." Edd sighed and got up. "Alright, I'll get my keys. Tom, you coming?" "Of course" Tord got up. "I'll go, too. It'll be something to get out of the house." Edd nodded as Matt and Tord ran out the door. "I got shotgun!" "No fair, you always- oh you have a shotgun-!" 

Tom went next to Edd. "You wanna take bets to what's wrong with Matt?" "Sure. I bet he's got his ear infected or something." "You sure, Edd? He was throwing up in the bathroom" "was he?" "Mmhm." "Well that's not good. Go get in the car I'll be there" Tom nodded and walked to the car. 

\------- At The Hospital -------

Edd, Tom and Tord were waiting in the waiting room, looking through some books and looking through social media when they heard the doctor run out of the room. "Does anyone here know how to deal with pregnant men!?" The boys looked at the doctor in confusion before Tord got up and pushed him aside. "Let me see, move!" Tom and Edd were quick to follow and ran to Matt's room, seeing him laying down on a table and sweating alot. There was some equipment around Matt and most of it was aimed at his belly. Tord blushed and backed up at bit as the other two quickly rushed to Matt's side. "Matt, are you?" Tom asked. Matt sighed and nodded, blushing a bit. "Pregnant? Yeah... Looks like I'm a daddy...." Matt did a little jazz hands before looking away.

Tord glared at the doctor with a murderous intent before going into the room. "Matt, do you even want the child?" "Of course I do! It's a mini me." "Do you know who the 'father' is?" Tord asked. Matt looked at Tord with a scared face. "No." Immediately the three boys got concerned and looked at each other before Tord pulled out two pistols. "If it was any of you I swear to God!" Tom grumbled "so we're playing this game, huh, commie?" Tom pulled out a harpoon. "If you two don't back down I'll stab you" Edd said, pulling out a sword. "There's no need for this" Matt stated, holding his hands up.


	2. Two Months Later...

Matt sighed as he went through the cupboard, getting himself a plate of crackers and cheese with some ketchup on the side. This was his third serving but he couldn't get enough, it was simply too delicious. Matt, after getting a platefull, walked to the couch where he saw Tom, Tord and Edd glaring at each other and holding a small weapon. Matt cleared his throat. "Guys I'm right here." The three looked at Matt before making room on the couch. Matt went over and sat down in the area and watched the current movie. 

"Hey, Matt, have you checked on your belly recently?" "No? Why should i- oh!" Matt had lifted his shirt and saw that he was getting a bulge. "Guys! Do you see this!? Baby bulge!" Matt was smiling as if he was a kid on Christmas. "Can I touch it?" Tom said, immediately getting dagger-like glares from Edd and Tord. "Yeah, go on, I don't mind at all." Tom carefully put his hand on the bulge. "Wow, that's kinda weird, but, I like it." Matt smiled and closed his eyes. "Can't wait to know who the other daddy is! I hope it's one of you guys!" Matt opened his eyes once again to see that his friends were at it again.

Edd was on his back, holding a sword to tord's chest while Tord was holding a gun at tom. Tom, however, was holding a harpoon at edds neck and was looking at tord. "Guys, no, not again! Don't fight!" Matt looked around and got up. "Look, why don't we... Go to... A amusement park?" Edd looked at Matt "a amusement park sounds fun, what do you guys say?" Tom threw his Harpoon away. "Yeah, I could use some fun, what about you, commie?" Tord sighed. "I'm not feeling to well today, I'm gonna stay home in case something happens." "That's alright, Tord, I hope you can be able to make it next time." Edd and Tom went to leave, Matt following behind them. "Seeya, Tord!" "Alright, I'll be seeing you." With that Edd, Tom and Matt drove off.

At the amusement park there appeared to be a lot of people, but that didn't bother Matt. He simply walked into the park with his friends and ignored the weird glares he was getting from the people there. He didn't have any problem until he realized he really had to go. He rushed into the nearest bathroom while Tom and Edd waited outside for him. After awhile Matt began looking himself in the mirror, flirting with himself until he saw someone staring at him from a different stall. A little paranoid, Matt quickly washed his hands and ran out of the bathroom, quickly hugging onto Edd. "Can we go somewhere, preferably far away from this bathroom, please?" Tom and Edd looked at each other and nodded as they escorted Matt away from the bathroom. 

Meanwhile at home Tord was doing things, and as in things I mean he was in Matt's room looking through things and gathering dna. He was trying to calculate who the father was, going back and forth from Matt's room and his workshop until he felt as if he had enough information. He sat down on his chair to begin work when he felt like something was wrong. He got up and checked the t.v. when he saw the headline of a escaped criminal. This immediately made Tord worried as he was last seen near the same amusement park that the three went to. Closing his workshop and getting a metal bat he ran out the door and called up his transportation team. "Hey, p&p, I got a emergency." "On it, red leader!" Just as Tord hung up a car arrived next to him with a door open, and with no haste, Tord jumped in and closed the door. 

At the park matt was playing some of the games with Tom and Edd, getting some toy's and fidgets. Though Matt was distracted by the games Edd and Tom noticed the thing Matt might've been scared of. Taking notice, Tom went over to have a 'talk' with the figure. Edd looked at Matt and smiled. "You want to get some fried dough?" "Hmm, sure!" Edd led Matt away from the area, knowing fully well what was gonna happen next... Until he saw Tom land right in front of them both. "Tom, are you okay?" Edd asked before hearing Matt scream and feeling him getting pulled back. Edd Turned around and saw Matt being carried away by a big person. "Matt!" Edd ran after Matt, holding out his hand, chasing them into the parking lot. 

"Open the car, boys, I got him" the person said, laughing a bit with their crew as they began to step inside. Matt began punching the person in the face and struggled to break free. "Let go of me!" "Would you quit that?" The person responded, going out of the car and getting some rope. Unfortunately before they could grab the rope they were net with a swift punch to the face by Edd. Matt then broke free and tackled Edd. "Edd! Im so scared!" Edd held onto Matt and sighed. "I know, Matt, I know." That is when the person looked at the two and scoffed. "Well I hope that our boss likes two~" just as they moved their hands to grab Matt and Edd, a car rammed into them and stopped in front of Matt and Edd. Stepping out was Tord, giving a small sigh. "You guys wanna come in or stay out?" "Tord, you're all better!" Matt said, squeezing Edd. "where is Tom?" Edd asked while being constricted.

Just as the person got up again Tom came Flying at them and kicked them in the face, making them fall back. Tord took this advantage to whack the person with the metal bat. Tom grabbed Matt's and edds hands, pushing them into the car before getting in himself. "Tord, you finished!?" Tom asked as Tord was slapping the criminal with the bat. Tord looked over and sighed. "Yeah I guess I'm done for now." Tord then got into the car with the others and closed the door. "Alright, matt, Edd, tom, this is Paul and patryk, my transportation team." Matt waved. "Hi guys!" patryk waved back. "Hello. Wheres the next stop to?" "Take us back home." "Alrighty!" And with that that car ran over the person and made it back home.


End file.
